Honeymoon Surprise
by Nightside25
Summary: Bella gets a shocking surprise on her honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1

" Here's an idea. Write about Bella's long afternoon in bed with Edward when she discovers he isn't circumcised much to her ... delight?...chagrin?" This was proposed by Harris and this is (one of) my reply.

Suppose I could try a short stab at it. Let's see...  
(going for funny here...) (I'm thinking PG16?)

I do not own or have any rights to these characters. I'm just playing with them.

Edward knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you ok?" he sounded concerned. "Yes, I'm fine," pause, "you can come in..."  
I answered, trying to sound more confident than I felt. He opened the door to find me wrapped in large fluffy blue towel. "Mmmm, you look good," he purred, his eyes roving over my dripping wet body. After letting his eyes have thier fill for a long moment, he slowly advanced on me, brushing my elbows with his hands, running them up my arms, to my shoulders, caressing down my back. He left one hand at the small of my back while the other slid down to rub my hip, then thigh. I shudderd at his touch, the coolness surprisingly comfortable. Our eyes still locked in deep longing, he pulled me close. I could feel his anticipation press against me through his trunks. He lowered his head, his lips gently fluttered against mine, our eyes still locked. I swooned, and fell against him. "Bella, are you ok?" his voice concerned, he stopped what he had been doing, grabbing my arms to steady me and looking over me like a physician. "I'm ok, silly," I answered, reagaining my composure and trying to lean in and pick up where we'd left off. He eyed me critically. I laughed. "I'm fine. I'm enjoying my honeymoon with my husband. This happens sometimes." I gave him a big smile, then tried on my best, hopefully seductive look. Now it was his turn to laugh. "Oh ok," he smiled relieved, smiling at me. That gorgeous smile. I caught myself, before I swooned again. That wouldn't do, Edward would never go through with this if he thought I couldn't handle it. His hands relaxed thier grip on my arms and continued thier exploration of my body while he leaned in closer to kiss me. He had loosened my towel while we kissed, and it fell to the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck, continuing to kiss him more and more passionately. He gently pulled away, and after looking in my eyes to make sure it was ok, he let them slowly travel down my body, reveling in the site of me naked. "Finally," he said softly, his eyes glowing and coming back to mine with amusement.  
"Finally what?" I said, I felt new heat rising in my face, steeling myself for his rebuttal, I glared at him, forgetting I was naked. His amusement increasing, "No Bella, I meant, I finally get to see you nude. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" his voice softening, "Your'e beautiful, Mrs. Cullen. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I felt tears sting my eyes. "Oh, Edward, I love you." He chuckled low before replying "I love you too wife." He leaned in and scooped me up in his arms. Cradling me close, he breathed in my hair, then started kissing the base of my neck, tracing his way up to my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, grabbing his hair, rubbing his neck and strong shoulders. I didn't realize he'd been walking with me until he laid me on the bed, positioning himself above me without breaking our kiss. He slowly slid away and slipped off the bed. Yanking off his trunks he started to climb back over to me, then stopped startled at the look in my eyes. "Bella? Are you okay? What is it?" worry permeated his voice. I hadn't realized that my eyes had widened with shock, or that I was now sitting up.  
"Ummm," Bella blushed, and quickly looked away from my eyes, seeming to stop somewhere around my chest. "Bella?, What is it?" I inquired trying to keep my voice steady, but the wide look of fear I had seen stopped me cold. Had she finally realized what a mistake this was?  
Bella blushed even more fervently and looked to the other side of the room, clearly nervous about whatever had upset her. "Bells, come on, tell me," I coaxed in what I thought was my most dazzaling voice. She slowly turned back towards me, her face redder than I'd ever seen. I hadn't realized that it could get that red. "What is it?"  
She slowly met my eyes for a brief moment, turning if possible even redder. She looked away, then before I could ask again, she turned back to me, met my eyes, then briefly looked down, face darkening more, a weak wave of her hand pointing down below, then averted her eyes again to the end of the bed before meeting mine briefly again. "Ummmm....what... ah... is...ummm....that?" she mumbled just barely loud enough for me to hear. Blushing redder than ever, more than I thought humanly possible, she averted her eyes yet again. I froze, THIS wasn't right. Surely she knew...  
She glanced back and saw my stunned expression. We stared at one another for a long moment. Dawning suddenly lit her eyes, and even though most of the flush had left her face, it came back with a vengence. "Oh no, not THAT, I didn't mean, uurrrr," she flusterd, "I know what THAT is," she said, waving her hand about. "I just, umm, didn't know about...umm...what is that...ah...ahem....above....it." "OH! Whew!" I huffed, not realizing that I'd been holding my breath. I relaxed now, understanding what she meant. Then I stiffened again, how was I going to explain this...Edward thought with chargin.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that the scene is already set from the 'previous' chapter, this is an alternative version (is meant to be funny.)

He slowly slid away and slipped off the bed. Yanking off his trunks he started to climb back over to me, then stopped, startled at the look in my eyes. "Bella? Are you okay? What is it?" worry permeated his voice. I hadn't realized that my eyes had widened with shock, or that I was now sitting up.  
"OMG! What is that?!" Bella nearly shouted pointing down at me. Her eyes were absolutely huge and she looked like she might run at any second. Like a frightened antalope; or hyperventilate.  
Edward froze, THIS wasn't right. Surely she knew... We stared at one another for a long moment, Bella hadn't realized she was still pointing, and Edward was beginning to feel angsty.  
Dawning suddenly lit her eyes, and she realized what I must be thinking. "Oh no, not THAT, I didn't mean, uurrrr," she said, becoming flusterd, "I know what THAT is," she said, waving her hand about. "But what is that, that... thing... on it?!" her voice slightly hystericaly now.  
"Oh, Whew!" Edward huffed, not realizing he'd been holding his breath, he started to relax, then stiffened again at the prospect of telling Bella about circumcision...  
Bella, though shocked at this sudden revalation, started to realize that she was behaving rudely towards her husband, and was filled with chagrin.


End file.
